Detrás de una Lagrima
by victoriaFanAmuto
Summary: Amu esta siendo torturada por su padrastro quien la tiene ocultada del mundo exterior,ella cansada de esto escapa al nuevo mundo sin percatarse de que un extraño la podría secuestrar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! aclaración,la historia es totalmente echa por mi al igual que la trama,pero los personajes no son mios.**

**A leer!**

* * *

Es algo totalmente sorprenderte saber que un simple cristal puede separarte del mundo al que nunca conociste,a un mundo lleno de aventuras y nuevas personas para conocer,canto de pájaros,niños felices,en una palabra, que sorprendente es saber que un simple cristal puede separarte de la libertad.

Este es mi relato,de como pude liberarme de esa tortura y todo las aventuras que viví en mi trayecto en el nuevo mundo.

Mi nombre es Amu, o al menos asi me llaman desde que tengo memoria, mi supuesto apellido es Hinamory,pero no estoy muy segura de ello, tengo unos 15 años y vivo en una casa, mas bien en una mazmorra, donde me obligan a trabajar para mi padrastro, ¿de que trabajo?, mi padrastro, o para ser mas especifica,Kei,me obliga a recojer los frutos de las plantas que obviamente yo cultivo,todo para el poder venderlo. Vivo totalmente miserable,la comida que me dan no es nada comparado a lo que les entrego cada día de las plantas del jardín,que ni siquiera es un jardín ya que esta bajo techo,como un invernadero.

La luz de la puerta acompañada de los golpes continuos contra la pared me despertaron de mi débil intento de poder dormir. Kei estaba parado en la puerta,y al ver que no daba reacción alguna a sus golpes se acerco a mi y sujeto mi brazo,con un golpe seco me puso de pie, y entonces pude ver su arrugado rostro enfurecido.

- ¡Por que no trabajas! ¡ Deberías haber echo ayer el doble de lo que hiciste! - no tenia ni si quiera fuerzas para formular una palabra, quería decirle lo que me sucedía,que no tenia fuerza alguna para poder seguir recolectando la fruta y verdura,ademas de que tenia que escavar con mis propias manos en la tierra para plantar - ¡Contesta! - Una lagrima callo por mi mejilla, lo cual desato la ira completa de Kei, apretó fuerte mi brazo a lo que di un gemido de dolor, y con toda la fuerza del mundo me tiro contra el suelo cubierto de tierra. Comencé a llorar, no podía mas, y aun no se como logre llorar ya que ni siquiera fuerza para eso tenia,me quede en el suelo, y no me moví,solo lo hice para ver entre mi cabello al sentir que Kei se había ido y ya no estaba allí.

Me arrastre por el suelo de color negro hasta poder llegar a un rincón oscuro donde pasaba días pensando en como escapar de allí.En realidad no me senté, solo me quede recostada,con la cabeza en el frió suelo para poder pensar, cerré mis ojos fuertemente dejando correr una lagrima por mi sucio rostro.

Abrí fuertemente mis ojos y me levante de golpe,para así no sentir dolor,tenia una idea,que aunque no estaba segura si funcionaria lo intentaría. Corrí hasta el invernadero y tome muchas rocas,de variados tamaños, ocultándome unas en un pequeño bolsillo de mi vestido, volví adentro de la mazmorra me rasgue mi vestido color verde manchado de tierra, y con la tela envolví las rocas,el verde simularía el color de las frutas y verduras y la tierra haría un buen toque. Deje las rocas en una canasta y puse sobre esta una hojas para que simulara mejor, corrí la pequeña canasta de paja hasta la puerta y me escondí en el rincón nuevamente,esperando el momento indicado.

La puerta se abrió,para recoger las supuestas frutas de la canasta,una mujer la recogió y antes de irse dio un leve empujón a la puerta para que se cerrase,en ese momento lance una roca pequeña que por suerte impidió que la puerta se cerrase,al ver mi éxito simule cerrar la puerta,pero con una tela la puse de cerrojo para que no pudiera cerrase completamente

A las 12:00 de la noche las luces se apagaron,nadie habia detrás de esa puerta,todos habían terminado su día de trabajo menos yo. Abrí la puerta y me asegure de que nadie quedara,camine lentamente por la habitación,era todo nuevo para mi, había una maquinas cuadradas y debajo de ella algo largo con muchas teclas con símbolos.

Apenas pude dar un paso al escalón cuando el ruido de la puerta me alerto de que alguien venia.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el primer capi,dejen Reviews para saber que leen y que les gusta! Si no no sigo *-***

**Gracias**** por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

Un pie paso por la puerta que acababa de abrirse ante mis ojos ámbares, rápidamente me metí bajo una de las mesas donde estaban esas cajas raras,las cuales creo que las llamaban compu... oh era campo... no compu... . El mismo pie de antes me saco de mis pensamientos totalmente en un segundo,aquella persona se detuvo frente a la mesa,pero mirando en dirección a la puerta donde estaba la mazmorra.

-Rayos -Susurre al darme cuenta que había dejado la puerta abierta por una imprudencia. Pude notar que aquella persona era la misma mujer que había recogido la canasta con las falsas frutas,ella entro a la mazmorra y comenzó a pronunciar mi nombre, buscándome.

Desesperada salí de debajo de la mesa y corrí hasta ese cristal,el que me dividía de mi infierno y lo que pensaba que era el paraíso,pero toda mi ilusión fue interrumpida por una vos confusa que se encontraba detrás mio.

-¿ Que intentas hacer ?- La adrenalina comenzó a pasar por mis venas, animándome a salir corriendo pero mi yo interno me lo impedía. Di un paso atrás, y pude ver como una gota de sudor caía por mi mejilla como si fuera una lagrima,esto alerto a la mujer quien extendió su brazo hasta el borde de la mesa donde me escondía hacia unos segundos. Presiono un botón y una chicharra muy fuerte inundo toda la habitación. Muchos hombres vestidos de trajes negros entraron por las puertas,lo cual me impedía salir por ellas y escapar.

Me di vuelta,solo el cristal era mi única salida.

-Tranquilízate - Los hombres se me acercaron intentando sujetarme a lo que me sacudí para impedirlo,y con mi forcejeo cayo una roca muy grande que tenia en mi bolsillo, una de las que había creado las falsas frutas. Me lance al suelo y recogí la roca para a continuación con un tiro de _handball_ le pegara al cristal,el cual se hizo añicos,aprovechando que todos estaban maravillados por mi acción me atreví -en realidad yo no,mi instinto de querer liberarme de allí lo hizo- a saltar por el cristal,aunque ya estaba echo añicos el agujero era demasiado pequeño como para que el cuerpo de una persona pudiera pasar,esto causo que me cortara muy gravemente en los brazos y en las piernas.

Al salir de allí todo me asusto,estaba en medio de una calle larga y unas maquinas que tocaban bocinas se me venían encima,instintivamente corrí en dirección contraria para impedir que me atropellara,y mientras lo hacia mire hacia atrás,pude lograr ver a las personas dentro de la habitación,desesperado por mi desaparición.

Entonces choque con algo y caí al suelo fuertemente golpeándome la cabeza. En ese momento pude ver toda mis sangre derramada en el suelo por culpa de las cortaduras con el cristal,di un grito ahogado que retumbo por toda la calle,y en ese momento unas manos delicadas cubrieron mi boca cerrando mi grito.

La persona que me callaba me llevo a un sitio oscuro donde allí no podía ver nada,solo sentí que esas manos me ponían un trapo en la boca,un trapo con algún liquido,entonces comencé a dormirme,lo que menos quería era dormirme y menos en una situación como esta. Todo se puso borroso y pude ver una figura alta y delgada,de cabello y ojos color zafiro.

Desperté lentamente,tarde unos minutos hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del lugar...luz...hacia cuanto que no veía luz,pues cuando escape era de noche. Y entonces cuando me moví lo entendí, estaba atada a una soga con os brazos en la espalda y tenia un trapo en mi boca,el cual estaba mordiendo y me impedía hablar.

Comencé a rodar,como si eso fuera capas de zafarme de la soga,intente gritar pero solo se oían gemidos a causa del trapo,muy inteligente quien me lo había echo morder.

Genial, había escapado de la cárcel y con solo 5 minutos de libertad un desconocido me rapta,lo mejor que me podría haber sucedido. Golpee mi cabeza contra el suelo y una lagrima se deslizo delicadamente por mi mejilla,la cual abrió mi llanto ahogado.

Constantemente golpeaba mi cabeza contra el suelo y forcejeaba para tratar de zafarme, a la ves que mordía el trapo intentando soportar el dolor de mis heridas ensangrentadas.

El chirrido de la puerta se escucho ,me limite darme vuelta para ver quien se acercaba,ahora me importaba mis heridas rojas y mi rostro bañado de mismas manos que me taparon la boca ,cruzaron mi cintura y me giraron ,entonces pude ver la cara del joven que me había raptado, parecía de unos 18 o 19 años,su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción o expresión,algo que era incomodo.

Le mire con ojos aguados y asustados, a lo que el acerco su rostro y eso causo un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas,que ya estaban una de sus manos en mi boca y me saco el trapo levemente,como si me estuviera examinando cada uno de mis movimientos.

-Así que te llamas Amu - Su vos era muy varonil,era masculina, era... espera que estoy pensando...¡Como sabia mi nombre!

- C-como sabes mi nombre - al fin hable,y despeje mi boca del gusto seco del trapo.

- Como no saberlo si todas las personas lo gritaban por toda la cuidad.

Me limite a decir cualquier otra cosa, y a esto el joven se levanto y camino hasta la puerta,trate de levantarme pero mis brazos aun estaban atado y no podía hacerlo rápidamente como yo querí de hacer cualquier cosa que impidiera que cerrase la puerta.

- Espera! - quien era yo para hablarle así a quien me había raptado,quien sabe quien era,ahora el sabia mi nombre y yo ni siquiera el suyo,aun era un desconocido - No me dejes aquí encerrada - le suplique con temor a que algo me sucediese.

El me miro sin expresión alguna y cerro la puerta de todas manera,y poniéndole seguro. A esto bufe,y mire el lugar para ver si había algo que me sirviese para zafarme de la soga que aun tenia en mis brazos. Rodé hasta llegar a unas cajas que había junto a una puerta,seguramente que llevaba al baño. Con ayuda de mi boca la logre abrir,pero solo había bolitas de poleistireno. Bufe y dirigí mi mirada nuevamente a la puerta,el joven nuevamente entro pero ahora con un algodón en su mano derecha y una botella en la izquierda.

_oh no esto dolerá _me dije a mi misma cuando el se acerco mas a mi.


	3. Chapter 3

Paso una de sus manos por detrás de mi cintura a lo que me enrojecí,desato el nudo que ataba mis brazos dejándome libre.

Mojo el algodón con el liquido y apenas lo poso sobre mi herida gemí de dolor y me corrí para que ya no me lo pusiera mas.

- Si no me dejas que haga esto se te infectaran- Una conclusión muy buena,me volví al lugar donde estaba cuando me poso el algodón,y lo fulmine con la mirada,aunque la suya me derritió. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y apreté los dientes al sentir el ardor sobre la carne. Cuando noto mi expresión se detuvo y me puso una venda en todas las heridas que tenia.

Se levanto con intención de irse pero se lo impedí diciendo:

-¿P-por que me secuestraste?

El miro decidido y se acerco a mi, acorralándome en la pared,paso su brazo al lado de mi cabeza,dejando completamente sin estremecí al ver que acercaba su rostro al mio,y esto cause un sonrojo.

-¿Secuestrarte? Mas bien te ayude

Lo mire confusa por su respuesta,la analice y luego de unos minutos pude formular una palabra.

- ¿Ayudarme?- el asintió con satisfacción y alejo 2cm su rostro al mio,pero al notar que me relajaba lo volvió a hacercar mirándome,lo que hizo que instintivamente llevara mi mirada a otro sitio para evitar la suya.

-No me ignores enana rosada ¬¬

Enana rosada,que buen apodo, preferiría que me dijera pelusa rosa que eso,esta bien era de baja estatura pero el no era un rasca cielos... bueno comparado conmigo si,pero ese no era el caso. Al final me obligo a mirarle nuevamente a lo que prosiguió.

-¿Por que te ayude?, pues como veras te perseguían...

-Eso ya lo se - le interrumpí

-¿Y entonces por que me preguntas? ¬¬

- Por que... por que tu me ayudaste y por que razón

Se encogió de hombros y se separo de mi, levantándose y alejándose, dejándome con la duda,con la tipo ya me estaba arruinando el día.

Me quede sentada allí,mirando a la pared,pensando ¿en que?, como escapar. Un rayo de luz me alumbro el rosáceo cabello y me di vuelta,una ventana,luz,libertad. Me levante y acerque casi corriendo,como pude la abrí y me asome,pude ver pasar a un joven rubio,con una capa azul,caminaba pacíficamente.

-¡Oye!- le grite,el chico miro hacia los costados y luego se decidió a mirar hacia arriba -¡Ayúdame! - El chico trato de decir algo cuando unas manos tomaron mi cintura y me arrojaron al suelo fuertemente,muy brutalmente.

-¡ Que rayos estas haciendo,niña estúpida!- estaba totalmente enfurecido

-¡Trato de escapar !

-¡¿ No te das cuenta que el puede ser un cómplice de las personas que te buscan!?

Muchas lagrimas comenzaron a caer y solté un llanto ahogado,el joven se asomo a la ventana y entonces la vos masculina de otro chico se persivio a lo lejos.

- !Tsukiyomi Ikuto¡ ¿ A quien tienes allí? - Así que así se llamaba Ikuto.

Ikuto se dio vuelta y me fulmino con la mirada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh por dios! Ya es el capitulo 4! D:** **Se que hago los capis cortos pero tratare de hacerlos mas largos desde ahora...**

**y recuerden... quiero Reviews...me alimento de ellos para tener energía de escribir ^^**

* * *

Me asuste cuando tomo mi brazo brutalmente,por un segundo pensé que me lo había roto por lo fuerte que lo apretaba.

-Oye me duele!-el no me contesto,solo me saco de esa habitación,una rayo de luz me segó por completo y me detuve para refregar mis ojos con mi mano libre,Ikuto se dio vuelta al notar que me había detenido, me tomo de la cintura y me alzo,quedando con la cabeza en su espalda,como una bolsa de papas.

-Bájame!- comencé a pegarle en las espalda con las dos manos furiosa,no sabia donde ese secuestrador llevaría,solo quería ir a fuera,con el joven chico rubio(D:)

Ikuto me metió en otra habitación,pero esta era mas oscura,no tenia ventana o algún agujero donde pudiera surgir luz. Me estremecí,el lugar era muy sombrío,como si allí viviera un zombie. Me dejo brutalmente sobre el suelo helado y duro. Gemí de dolor al golpearme la cabeza contra la cama,la cual no tenia colchón.

Ikuto se fue del cuarto y cerro la puerta con levante y mire por el pequeño agujero de la llave,pude ver como ikuto abría la puerta de entrada,el chico rubio que había visto desde la ventana estaba parado con una mueca muy preocupada.

-Ikuto,¿a quien tiene aquí?

-¿De que hablas? - La verdad,verdad,verdadera era que Ikuto disimulaba muy bien las cosas,quien no le creyera debería tener un detector de mentiras.

-De la chica que se asomo por tu ventana,¿Acaso la tienes secuestrada?

En ese momento golpee la puerta constantemente muy fuerte,para llamar la atenció miraron a la puerta. Ikuto se acerco y la abrió,me tomo del brazo y me situó junto a el, justo en frente del chico rubio que tenia sus ojos asustados,me sonroje intensamente cuando paso su brazo por mi cintura, apretándome a su cintura.

-Ella es Amu,mi novia-¡ QUE ! ¿Novia?,maldito pervertido!

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y tartamudeo un poco aturdido:

-¿Y-y Por que estaba encerrada?

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero ikuto me apretó mas a el y me interrumpió diciendo:

-Se estaba por bañar,como veras se cayo al barro y ensucio su ropa-Mi ropa,la había olvidado- Cerro la puerta con seguro,quiere intimidad-la ultima palabra la dijo con un todo algo... como decirlo...

_Admítelo Sexy _mi yo interior me interrumpió, Oye yo no pensé en eso! _Pero lo querías pensar _Claro que no!

El chico rubio abrió la boca confundido y agito la cabeza

-Lamento haber interrumpido...-salio por la puerta y la cerro lentamente,Ikuto no me soltó , me mantuvo en esa incomoda forma durante varios segundos.

Se dio vuelta bruscamente,haciendo que casi cayera,pero tomo nuevamente mi cintura acercándome a el,acerco su rostro lo que me causo un leve sonrojo.

-¿ Así que somos novios? - dijo picaramente con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡QUE! ¡Claro que no! ¡ Esa fue una tonta escusa!

-Nunca dije que fuera una escusa.

-¡ Suéltame ,maldito pervertido!

Me sonroje demasiado,como si fuera un tomate maduro, comencé a pegarle en el pecho fuertemente, agitándome para tratar de zafarme de su brazo al rededor de mi cintura,cuando lo logre me metí en la habitación y cerré la puerta fuertemente.

Sentí nuevamente el rechino de una puerta,mire por el agujero nuevamente y vi a Ikuto irse.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que regreso, quizás serian las 9:00 de la noche, había tardado casi 3 con una caja,cuando vi que venia hacia la habitación, salí corriendo y me senté en la cama.

-Se que estabas espiando -Maldito sexto sentido

Deposito la caja enfrente mio, yo lo mire confusa.

-Traje varios talles de ropa para que te pruebes y te bañes,ya es hora de limpies niña

Mire la caja y la abrí,muchas remeras y pequeñas polleras negras había,todas de variados talles (la del colegio de Amu en la serie)

-El baño esta en el pasillo a la derecha,gira la perilla de la Izquierda para que el agua caliente salga-Salio por la puerta dejándome sola,mire los trajes y tome uno,lo puse enfrente de mi cuerpo y me situé delante de un espejo del dormitorio. El talle era chico, así que tome otro,ese si era el indicado.

Tome la ropa y me fui por el pasillo,hasta el baño,como lo había dicho Ikuto, cerré la puerta y abrí la perilla,mientras esperaba que el agua entibiase comencé a sacarme la ropa,me mire la cara en el pequeño espejo,mi cara estaba llena de tierra,sucia.

Al terminar entre en la ducha,me sorprendí al ver varios frascos de colores en una pequeña mesa delante de la ducha.

-I-Ikuto!

-¿que? - ¿ A caso estaba en la puerta? E.E

-¿Que se suponen que son estos frascos de colores?- En la ducha de la mazmorra solo me podía bañar con agua,nunca había visto esos frascos.

- Son el shampoo y el acondicionador,son para lavarte el cabello,¿sabes como hacerlo?

-N-no

Se escucho como abría la puerta y estaba al baño sin autorización mía,estaba completamente desnuda en la ducha y este pervertido se atrevía a entrar ¿Ahora que hago?

* * *

**Aquí termina el capi... como verán el lado de Ikuto que todas amamos ya salio a la luz ^^**

**Dejen Reviews por que si no, no sigo ¬¬**


	5. Chapter 5

Mierda,mierda,mierda! ¿que hago?

-¡E-espera ya lo descubrí!

Ikuto se detuvo de repente,pero permaneció allí por varios minutos,en un momento tome confianza y me convencí de que ya no estaba allí,tome el liquido del frasco y lo volqué en mi mano,que al mezclarse con el agua se hizo espuma. Procedí a hacer el mismo proceso en mi cabello,cuando lo di por acabado cerre el grifo y cogí la toalla que había en la mesa,me seque aun en la ducha y vaya susto me pegue al salir.

Al correr la cortina pude ver a Ikuto sentando relajadamente en el retrete, obviamente que con la tapa baja.

-¿Por que sigues aqui?

-Tengo que vigilar que no escapes

-Puede hacerlo desde el otro lado de la puerta,¿sabes? ¬¬

Se encogió de hombros,tome la ropa que había dejado en el suelo y envuelta en la toalla camine afuera del baño camino a la oscura habitación,me detuve en seco al sentir que me seguían.

-Debo asegurarme de que intentes nada absurdo

-Al menos dame intimidad para cambiarme

El no dijo nada,solo asintió.Camine hasta el cuarto, cerré la puerta y sentí como el se apoyaba en ella vigilando,bufe y me cambie allí,a un costado de la puerta para estar segura.

Todo iba bien hasta que encontré la ropa interior dentro de la ropa,un corpiño (o sostén como le digan en su país) y ropa interior.

-¿Que es esto?

-Sabia que eso te pasaría,¿quieres que te ayude a ponértelo? - Abrió levemente la puerta la que empuje causando que el pervertido casi cayera.

-Claro que no neko pervertido!

Como pude me lo puse,y a continuación me puse la ropa,una ves terminado me senté en el suelo,la cama no tenia ni colchón, prefería el suelo a que caerme entre las apoye en la pared,que poco a poco fue resbalándome hasta quedar en el suelo dormida.

_Admítelo,te gusta que te haga esas cosas_ pervertidas.** ¡QUE RAYOS ESTOY DICIENDO CLARO QUE NO!** _que si,_que no,_que si,_que no... Ouch...mi..mi..

-Oreja!-grite y me quede aturdida cuando vi a Ikuto sobre mi, mordiéndome la oreja (esta en esa pose que todas conocemos,cuando están en la cocina e Ikuto cae sobre Amu,era en los primeros caps de la primer temporada),su cola y orejas de neko estaban al aire- ¡ Que haces maldito pervertido bájate de mi!- aparto su rostro de mi oreja y agito su cola ... ¿ Juguetón?

-Nya...-se estiro y acostó junto a mi en la cama...¡ UNA CAMA !

Me senté en la cama y mire a mi alrededor.

-Etto...¿que hago aquí?

- Esta es la habitación mas cómoda del lugar,te traje aquí para que no durmieras en el frio suelo y luego te enfermaras,no quiero aguantar tus quejas enana

-Tu... Dormiste conmigo?

El asintió como si nada mientras a mi me salia el alma por la percatarse de lo que pensaba concluyo:

-Wow,Wow! Espera! solo me acosté, no te viole ni nada por el estilo!

Suspire aliviada

-Jamas lo aria con una niña tan torpe, inútil e inocente

¡Gracias dios del bendito cielo!

-Niña... me sigues llamando niña,tengo quince años,¿sabes?,¿ cuantos años tienes tu,30?

- No,pero comparando a que soy mas inteligente se podría decir que si tengo 30, o al menos 25

Bufe y corrí las sabanas,lo que me cause un pre-infarto,di un grito ahogado al ver que estaba en ropa interior, rápidamente me escondí bajo las sabanas, escondiéndome hasta la cara,totalmente sonrojada.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¿¡ que me hiciste !?

- Te cambie, no dejaría que arrugaras tu única ropa limpia,ademas, no era que allá algo interesante para ver.

_Baka,Baka,Baka,Baka,Baka B-A-K-A_

_-¿_Tienes hambre verdad?

-No - le dije aun bajo las sabanas,no me atrevía a mirarle a la estomago rugió,ahora que lo pienso hacia un día que no comía.

Ikuto rió por lo bajo y dijo:

-¡Vamos Amu,no te escondas! ¡Lo echo esta echo!, te traeré algo de comer- salio por la puerta, a lo que me asome por las sabanas

-Maldito gato pervertido! - aproveche de su ausencia para cambiarme,mi ropa estaba en un rincón, rápidamente me la puse,y el sonido de la puerta me interrumpió,Ikuto venia con una bandeja con una vaso, y dos tostadas.

Ikuto la dejo sobre la mesa y se fue,ante de irse paro en la puerta y me dijo:

-De nada

-Baka

* * *

**Aquí termina el capi 5!**

**Aclaración:**

**Neko: significa gato en Japones**

**Baka: Significa tonto en japones**

**Dejen Reviews! No seas lectora fantasma ( que leen y no comentan) por que si no les juro que no sigo! E.E**

**nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

-Puaggg!- La tostada estaba toda quemada,y grite de asco apenas la pose en mi boca, rápidamente tome el vaso de leche y...

-AHHH! - leche fría,helada,congelada como el mismísimo hielo,¿que rayos tramaba este pervertido,matarme?

Al igual tostada escupí la leche derramandola en el suelo,era un asco,por dios que cosa mas desagradable,el peor desayuno de mi vida. Me senté en mi rincón,donde allí lloraba por donde me encontraba,era un rincón oscuro,como el de la mazmorra,estaba apoyada contra la pared cuando entro Ikuto.

-¿Que hiciste? - lanzo una mirada asesina que me perforo

-La escupí,estaba helada y las tostadas estaban quemadas,Baka

-Eres muy delicada, tendrás que aguantar mis comidas

-Prefiero morir de hambre

-Como quieras ^^

-Era solo sarcasmo

-Yo lo tome en serio ^^

-Maldito pervertido ¬¬

Se acerco a mi, acorralándome en mi rincón,dios! que tonta,ahora no tenia donde ir para escapar.

_Te gusta esta situación _Claro que no _ mírate estas sonrojada,vamos aprovecha y bésalo CÁLLATE!_

Ikuto paso su brazo por mi cintura sacándome de mis pensamiento por dos segundos,acerco su rostro y a la ves me apretó a el con su brazo.

-¿Sabes lo que es un verdadero pervertido?

-P-Por supuesto - me sonroje aun mas

-Entonces la pervertida eres tu,Amu

-¿QUE?

-¿Que pensaste cuando dormiste conmigo? - Lo dijo de una forma muy sensual,que me desagrado _Rrrrr _mi yo interior ronroneo y eso me puso mas roja aun,no conteste la pregunta de Ikuto,era obvio, había creído que el...el...

Poso su frente junto a la mía y le comencé a pegarle en el cuello

-Suéltame - Negó firmemente apretándome mas a el - Ikuto me estas lastimando - el me ignoro por completo y no dejo de estar en esa incomoda postura - ¡ IKUTO! - ante mi grito me miro con sus ojos Zafiro,que hermosos ojos,para ser un pervertido es muy ... ¡Deja de pensar eso!

Me soltó de la cintura, a lo que yo intente pararme,pero me empujo haciendo quedar recostada,perfecto ahora era mas incomodo que antes.

* * *

**Es la postura de los primero capis cuando el cae sobre ella ^W^**

* * *

-¿ Que intentas ?

Me siguió mirando,por dios cuanto duraría esto,era totalmente incomodo, comenzó a reír sin parar,estaba tentado,se alejo de mi dejándome libre.

-¡Estas roja! - Diablo lo noto,y como no hacerlo si parecía un tomate vivo - Con eso comprobamos que tu eres la pervertida ¿Que pensabas que te aria?

- Nada bonito

-Pervertida

-Baka

_Oh yo quería beso! Tu no ?_

_-Claro que no! Aunque ... - _mi lado pervertido salia a la luz demasiado seguido,demasiado para mi gusto,me golpee la cabeza para salir de esos pensamientos,Ikuto me miro confundido a lo que le ignore dándole la espalda.

Entonces algo tomo mi cuello y tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás,Ikuto poso su barbilla en mi frente mirándome

-¿Que piensas,pervertida?

_Wii otra ves! Aprovecha ahora! _Maldita sea cayate por el amor de dios, _No ¬¬_

_- _Que quiero que me sueltes - cambio su postura para apoyarse en mi hombro

-No quiero

-Gato sucio

-Pervertida

-Gato de mi... - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase tocaron el timbre,Ikuto me miro con duda y yo hice lo mismo,me soltó para poder irse,cerro la puerta y abrió la de la entrada.

-Señor Clous...- Susurro Ikuto,un anciano de maso menos 78 años era el que provocaba esos ruidos.

-Hola jovencito, me pasaba por aquí para ver si todo iba bien, escuche una vos femenina gritar tu nombre asustada,¿esta todo bien?

Ikuto abrió la puerta de la habitación dejándome _In Fraganti _espiando por el agujero de la puerta,me tomo de la cintura nuevamente y me puso frente al anciano que nos mirada con atención.

- Ella es Amu,mi comprometida

Otra ves con eso _,Genial! _, mierda cayate!

-Oh ahora entiendo los gritos - dijo con vos picara levantando las cejas y sonriendo... Pero que anciano mas malpensado santo cielo,a caso todos los de este barrio eran así?

Ikuto sonrió con satisfacción y me beso la frente, a lo que di una mueca de asco y el me apretó mas a su costado.

-Bien,no les interrumpo mas,sigan con lo suyo - Viejo pervertido!.

El anciano cerro la puerta y trate de zafarme de Ikuto que aun me tenia a su lado

-Ahora si te pasaste gato asqueroso.

Me metí en la habitación y me escondí en las sabanas para parecer enojada

-Sabes,esa es mi cama

-Duerme en el piso gato inmundo

-No lo haré,es mi casa ¬¬

-Soy parte de tu casa ahora

Permaneció cayado,y pasado unos segundo me abri entre las sabanas en busca de Oxigeno... vaya sorpresa .

El neko pervertido estaba acostado junto a mi, dándome la espalda pero al fin y al cabo estaba conmigo,le ignore y me di vuelta entre las sabanas,pasados varios minutos descubrí mi cabeza para estar mas cómoda.

No quiero... no quiero despertar,no quiero,es inútil, a la noche volverá dormir de todas formas... _Vamos Amu,tengo hambre y si yo lo tengo tu también,ayer solo desayunaste no comiste bien en dos días. _Agg que mas da después de todo moriré algún día _Deja de ser asi o no podremos volver a ver a Ikuto _¿Ikuto,otra ves con eso?,quien lo necesita,gato pervertido _Es lindo,guapo,pervertido y sexy, ADMÍTELO_ Claro que no

_admítelo, admítelo, admítelo,admi.. _ESTA BIEN ES VERDAD _Hake mate _

* * *

**Parte picante Ji Ji *-***

* * *

¿Que rayos pensaba ?, estaba hablando conmigo misma y aun estando dormida, lo único que podia oírse era, 'No es verdad' ' Cayate' o ' Tengo hambre', que rara era, nada de lo que decía era coherente,pero que sea así en lo sueños ya es demasiado.

Me revolví en la cama y esto causo que el cuerpo que estaba junto a mi lo hiciera también,segui dándole la espalda para ignorarlo,gato pervertido _y sexy ._ Gruñí

_No te puedes quejar ya admitiste que lo es,no hay marcha atras~ _Maldito subconsciente...

Mis pensamiento fueron quitados de lugar cuando unos brazos pasaron por mi cintura y me atrayaron al cuerpo que estaba junto a mi _RRRRR_ CAYATE MIERDA

Ikuto poso su cabeza por encima de mi hombro,le mire de reojo estaba completamente dormido,genial hasta dormido hace sus perversiones,ahora era su peluche.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aqui esta el capi 7 ^^**

**Lamento la demora para subir este capitulo,es que bueno,fin de semana,tareas,regalitos)?...**

**en fin... que lo disfruten y...**

**¡Feliz dia del Niño!**

* * *

-¡ Suéltame!

-No lo haré,eres mi peluche

-No lo soy! Coge tu almohada para eso!- El negó firmemente y me apretujo mas la cintura

-Baka! Suéltame neko pervertido! - Comencé a tirar de las sabanas para poder zafarme y que mejor idea para Ikuto que soltarme. Caí al suelo quedando con la mirada en el techo,mientras que muchas estrellas de colores hacían un circulo sobre mi cabeza por el golpe.

Mis ojos en espirales miraron a Ikuto asomarse por encima de la cama,con sus orejas y cola de neko y una sonrisa juguetona.

-No te rías,Baka- Comente furiosa sobandome la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿y si no quiero? - Acerco su cara lo mas que pudo desde la cama a lo que me sonroje como un tomate maduro recién cosechado.

-¡Basta Baka! ¡Deja de hacer esas cosas! -Forcejee para librarme de su mirada de sus ojos Zafiro,a lo que el paso su brazo por mi espalda acercándome mas a su rostro.

-¿Por que?

-P-por que no me gustan...-Ikuto solo pudo abrir la boca para decir algo cuando la vos chillona y asustada se escucho desde lo lejos.

-¡NYA! ¡Ikuto-Nya! ¡Ya no puedo ocultarme mas,estoy muriendo de hambre-Nya!

- Q- que q- que es eso? - Ambos,ikuto y yo miramos al pequeño gato que flotaba,con una cara de sufrimiento - ¡Que demonios es esa cosa! - Me solté del brazo de ikuto con una fuerza que salio de no se donde. Corrí hasta esconderme de esa cosa que flotaba,¡Un fantasma! _Que importa si es un fantasma o no... ¡es adorable! ¡es como un Ikuto pequeño! _Cállate,Baka ¬¬

Ikuto se sentó como _indio _y se rasco su oreja de neko pacíficamente,como un mismísimo gato - Es Yoru,mi 'Cómplice',ha estado escondido de ti para no causarte un infarto,que ocurrió,pero fue leve.

El gato flotante se me acerco - Así es-Nya, soy Yoru, el carácter guardián de...ajgajdsfadgahs- Ikuto le tapo la boca al pequeño gatito sin dejarle completar su frase.

-Yoru,tu siempre hablas de mas- Yoru se deprimió aun tratando de salir de las manos de Ikuto.

-¿ Carácter Guardián? -Ikuto suspiro y sus orejas y cola de neko desaparecieron repentinamente-¿ Que es eso,un fantasma?

-No,un carácter guardián,nace del corazón de la persona cuando quiere descubrir quien es en realidad.

Yoru se coloco en el hombro de ikuto,acostado, mirándome con ojos color ámbar,igual que los míos.

- Es muy raro

-!¿Raro yo?¡ ¡Que acaso no te has percatado de que tu también tienes uno-nya!

QUE? yo tener uno!? por favor,eso seria imposi...

-¡Ahh! -Di un grito ahogado al escuchar las palabras de Yoru,y di otro mas fuerte al ver a una pequeña niña vestida de ropas azules con una boina del cotado de su cabello,flotando por encima de mi oreja.

-Soy Miki,eh estado contigo todo este tiempo y no te has dado cuenta... y si soy la que te hablaba de un dedo para poder tocar su suave cabello

-Etto...- Y comencé a caer,caer hasta golpear mi cabeza contra en el frió y duro suelo. Mi vista se comenzó a nublar y pude ver a Miki gritar 'Amu-chan' mientras que Yoru e Ikuto me miraban.

-¡Amu-Chan!- la pequeña voz de Miki se escuchaba,mientras tiraba de uno de los mechones de mi cabello rosa - ¡Amu-chan despierta!

Entre abriendo los ojos me senté en el piso,si por que el desgraciado de Ikuto es tan frio que me dejo en el suelo ¬¬

-Miki...¿Donde esta Ikuto?

-Estoy Aquí

Pude oír su vos detrás mio,a lo que yo prepare mi puño para a en medio de la cara,cuando...Oh mi dios...

Una chica alta,rubia con dos coletas estaba junto a Ikuto...genial ahora trae a sus amigitas amorosas aquí ¬¬

-¿Quien es ella? -pregunto la rubia mirándome con odio

Ikuto suspiro mirando el suelo,con los ojos cerrados y luego me miro - Ella es Amu,mi ella es Utau mi...

-Su comprometida, así que tu eres la intrusa,Amu -Utau le interrumpió aun mirándome,y luego se acerco a Ikuto y lo empujo hasta dejarlo contra la pared...

-¡Por que! - Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos morados de la rubia - ¡Por que siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Juegas conmigo!

-¡Utau que dices! - ikuto estaba sorprendido de la situación en la que Utau lo había metido.Y por supuesto yo estaba con cara de O.o WTF!

ikuto comenzó a forcejear y eso causo que cayera con Utau sobre el,obviamente la rubia llorando.

-¡Siempre me ignoras y traes a tus amigitas a tu casa! ¡Es como si yo no existiera para ti aun cuando sabes mis sentimientos!

¡Amigitas?!WTF! yo no soy ninguna de sus amigitas,ella si lo es E.E

-¡Utau pero de que habl...!

Oh mierda,que es lo que estoy viendo,madre mia que estas en los cielos, entrégame una sarten para desmayar a estos...estos... no mejor dame una metralleta... o liquido sulfúrico así quemo mis pobres ojos ámbares O.O

Y allí estabas,la rubia,el peliazul,ambos dándose un dulce y apasionado beso como en las al parecer Utau forzaba a Ikuto para que la besara

-¡Utau! - Otra ves fue interrumpido por un beso forzado - ¡Utau,eres mi hermana!

¿¡ QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE ?¡

Miki y yo saltamos del suelo indignadas,asustadas,ahora si,dame el ácido!


	8. Chapter 8

Ikuto empujo a Utau por la puerta de entrada, dejándome en estado shock en la habitación,junto a Miki,ambas mirando a la nada pero sin entender.

- ¡Pervertido! ¡Ella es tu hermana!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas saltando del suelo.

- Ella fue quien me beso

-¡Y tu la seguiste,Baka! ¡Eres un Asqueroso! - Me comencé a sonrojar,pero esta ves de rabia,era un neko asqueroso,pervertido,tonto, Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Ba-

Corrí para poder pegarle en su pecho,pero por alguna razón me tropecé,cayendo al suelo,pero antes que pudiera estrellarme con este unos brazos cruzaron mi cintura, abrí los ojos cuando sentí que esos brazos me levantaban como una princesa,Ikuto me estaba levantando...estaba siendo...¿gentil?

-¿Y por que razón te enojas tanto?,fue solo un beso

-P-pero es tu hermana

-Eso no importa,los hermanos se besan en la mejilla

-Pero la besaste en los labios ¬¬

- ¿Y por que te importa tanto?

- Suéltame - Odiaba sus juegos infantiles,eran tontos

-No lo haré

-¡Bajame Baka!

-Suéltala -Un disparo se holló,y en la puerta de la habitación se encontraba una chica rubia, vestía muy elegante y tenia un arma en su mano, apuntándonos .

-¿Quien eres?- Dijo Ikuto bajándome

La muchacha dio una sonrisa ladina - Soy Lulu,fui enviada por Kei Hinamory,el padrastro de Amu Hinamory,me ha enviado a entregársela nuevamente.

Mire con odio a la muchacha que nos apuntaba - Ahora,Amu,ven hacia mi si no quieres que mate a tu compañero - pronuncio Lulu ahora apuntando especialmente a Ikuto

- No podrás hacer-

-No - interrumpí la frase de ikuto con la mirada gacha- Iré

La rubia dio una sonrisa aun apuntando a Ikuto,mientras que este me observaba

- Fue mas fácil de lo que creí - Dijo Lulu tomándome de la cintura,se acerco a la ventana y lanzo un hilo negro,a lo que ambas subimos muy alto.

Ikuto salto por la ventana,dando un salto muy alto que nos alcanzo fácilmente,el tomo mi pie haciendo que Lulu y yo cayéramos al techo del edificio.

- Vete Neko entrometido - Lulu apunto a Ikuto con el arma

- No dejare que te la lleves

Lulu sonrio,y me apunto a mi apretando el gatillo- Entonces la matare a ella

-Amu-chan! - Miki apareció gritando - Lo siento,acabo de despertar de shock! ¡Cambio de Carácter!

-¡ Ehhhh! - una luz azul me cubrió,estaba todo en blanco y solo estaba con Miki,entonces como si fuera por instinto pronuncie unas palabras,a lo que Miki entro en un huevo azul que se introdujo en mi pecho.

Caí al suelo vestida con un esmoquin azul,una boina y un gran pincel con pintura de colores.

-¡ Que es esto !

-Amu-chan tranquilízate! - La voz de Miki se podía oír dentro de mi

Segura y decidida me levante del suelo y apunte con mi gran pincel a Lulu

- Yo seré tu contrincante

Lulu sonrió y chasqueo los dedos,muchos hombres de traje negro saltaron de un helicóptero rodeando a Ikuto y sujetándolo de los brazos para que no pudiera intervenir.

-Esta bien Amu,tu eres mi oponente

- ¡ Amu! ¡ No lo hagas! - Grito Ikuto seguido de un gemido de dolor por las patadas recibidas de los hombres de negro.

Un disparo se holló, rápidamente esquive la bala que se venia hacia mi como blanco.

-¡ Colour Flow ! - Grite y muchos colores surgieron de mi pincel,camino hacia Lulu,quien también los esquivo.

-No eres la única con reflejos,Hinamory Amu

Dos disparos fueron enviados hacia mi,con el gran pincel azul los detuve,pero aun así caí al suelo.

-No eres tan fuerte como creí- Lulu puso su pie sobre mi estomago y me apunto con el arma

Mi pincel había caído lejos,y no tenia ningún método de defensa.

- ¡ Amu ! - Ikuto grito desde la punta donde se encontraba

- Amu-chan ...- me susurro Miki

Patee en el estomago a Lulu tirándola lejos de mi

- Aun tengo un método mas - Me levante del suelo y una nota de música gigante como un arpa se poso en mi mano - ¡ Music Flow ! - Seguido de mis palabras muchas notas de colores salieron de la mia y envolvieron a Lulu,dejandole inmóvil y haciendo que perdiera su arma.

Continué haciendo lo mismo con los hombres que mantenían a Ikuto inmó el ya no estaba siendo detenido me acerque a el y lo abrace

-Gracias ... - Mi traje azul desapareció,y los brazos de Ikuto me apretaron junto a el,pero no me percate de una cosa,mi transformación ya no estaba,y así,Lulu estaba libre.

- ¡ Ikuto ! - Un disparo le dio en la pierna a Ikuto,haciendo que cayera al suelo,la mano de Lulu recupero el arma y me empujo dándome vuelta.

-El señor Kei me matara,pero valera la pena- Y coloco el arma en mi estomago.

Un dispare se escucho,y caí al suelo llena de sangre que provenía de mi estomago. Mi vista se comenzó a nublar, y asi con las fuerzas que me quedaban gire la cabeza para mirar a Ikuto.

-¡ Amu ! - Me grito el también ensangrentado

Levante mi mano como si pudiera tocarlo - I... I ... Ikuto - Y mi mano cayo,ya sin fuerza,mis ojos aguados de lagrimas se comenzaron a cerrar,hasta que quede completamente dormida.


End file.
